Diamond Dogs/Gallery
A Dog and Pony Show Featuring Fido, Spot, and/or Rover Diamond Dogs watching Spike S01E19.png|Looking at Spike Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|Looking at Rarity Diamond Dogs watching Rarity S01E19.png|The Diamond Dogs see Rarity and Spike. Rarity spots what appears to be a gem S1E19.png|A gem! Rarity argh its a dog S01E19.png|Ooh, um, hello. Rover approaching Spike and Rarity S01E19.png|Rarity and Spike, walking away slowly. Rover "We hunt you" S01E19.png|Come here pony, pony. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|We were just here searching for gems, we'll be out of your way now. Diamond Dogs attack S01E19.png|Rarity getting cornered by Diamond Dogs. Spike Jackhammer on spot S01E19.png|Spike fights back. Spot flying in pain S01E19.png|Ah, watch out! Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png Spike dazed S1E19.png|Spike, all dizzy. Diamond Dogs double faceplant S01E19.png|You leave my true love alone! Spike stuck in tree S01E19.png|The dragon is stuck in the tree. I hope he doesn't fall down. Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|The Diamond Dogs making the biggest mistake of their lives Rarity being taken S1E19.png|Ah, those claws are disgusting. Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png Diamond Dogs drag Rarity into the cave system S1E19.png Fido lurking in a hole S01E19.png|Disembodied glowing eyes! Pinkie Pie Spot elastictail pull S01E19.png Pinkie Pie spot elastic tail snap S01E19.png|Ouch, doesn't that hurt?! Fluttershy Fido hold by tail S01E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle spot Diamond Dogs S01E19.png Applejack rover whack a dog S01E19.png|Get 'em cowpony! Rarity spooked S1E19.png Rarity scared S1E19.png Diamond Dog scares Rarity S1E19.png|Precioussss pony! Spike corners the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity being moved to a wall behind her S1E19.png Diamond Dogs showing the "X" S1E19.png Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png Rarity pray tell S1E19.png Rarity not wanting to wear the harness S1E19.png|You pull wagon! Rarity "Someone needs nailcare" S1E19.png Rarity 'When was the last time you two had a manicure?' S1E19.png Rarity "Don't scratch my coat" S1E19.png|Their claws are digging into Rarity's coat. Rarity hears order S1E19.png Rarity something's not right S1E19.png Rover tells Rarity to be quiet S1E19.png Rarity good heavens S1E19.png Rarity what is S1E19.png|"What is... Rarity that smell S1E19.png|...that smell?" Rarity smells Rover's bad breath S1E19.png|"Smmmeeeelllll?" Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png|"Aha, mystery solved." Rarity "Your breath stinks" S1E19.png|"It's your breath." Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png Rarity being clear S1E19.png Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png|The Diamond Dogs can hardly withstand the force of Rarity's whining Rarity clean it first S1E19.png Rarity why do I S1E19.png Rarity whining S1E19.png Rarity pull it S1E19.png Rarity but I thought S1E19.png|"But I thought..." Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png|"...you wanted whining!" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png|"What are you doing?" Rarity Hey! S1E19.png|"HEY!" Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png|"You spilled my drink!" Rarity tight fit S1E19.png|That looks tight Rarity not so tight S1E19.png|"Not so tiiight!" Rarity being slapped behind S1E19.png|"Hiya mule!" Rarity call me S1E19.png|"Did you just..." Rarity "Did you just call me a mule?" S1E19.png|"...call me a mule?" Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png|Rarity crying Rarity crying S1E19.png|"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png Diamond Dogs giving up S1E19.png Featuring only other Diamond Dogs Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity not liking this S1E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png|Rarity's you seriously want me to dig face. Rarity stress find S1E19.png|"Fine." Rarity works everytime S1E19.png|What Rarity wants, Rarity gets. Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png|"You look like you haven´t bathed for weeks." Rarity. Just weeks? I thought never. Rarity drinking water S1E19.png|The queen of the Diamond Dogs Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png Rarity this water S1E19.png Rarity have to do S1E19.png Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png Applejack serious face S01E19.png Diamond Dog riding Applejack S1E19.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Player Piano Diamond Dog boys digging a hole EG2.png Diamond Dogs notice Rarity EG2.png Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity's piano EG2.png Diamond Dogs blocked by student crowd EG2.png Diamond Dog boys muscling through crowd EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Diamond Dogs barreling through crowd EG2.png Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar impressively EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Diamond Dog boys over-eager EG2.png Rarity riding piano out of music room EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS students argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png IDW comics Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic micro 7 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 7.jpg Other Comic micro 7 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Miscellaneous SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg My Little Pony Gameloft Diamond Dogs update.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg